


Dreidel Cheater

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Clint Barton, Jewish Kate Bishop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21956314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Clint cheats at dreidel and denies it.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Kate Bishop
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Dreidel Cheater

"You cheater!" Kate accused, pointing a finger at Clint. 

"Who, me?" he said, trying to effect innocence, but that was impossible when he was grinning like that. 

"Who the hell else would it be?" 

"Jessica?" 

"Jessica Drew would never," Kate said, throwing one of the chocolate coins at him. Her last chocolate coin, as a matter of fact. 

"Aw c'mon Katie Kate, who cheats at dreidel?" 

"The same people that used to live in a circus troupe, you weirdo. I'm not playing with you anymore." 

"You couldn't do that anyway," Clint pointed out, because he was an asshole. "Nothing left to bet with, Hawkeye. Can't make the shot if you don't even have the bow." 

She gave him a flat look. "Stop trying to do the mentor wisdom thing, you sound like a jackass." 

"That's because I am a jackass. And hey, I'm great at the mentor thing!" 

"Are you? I feel like if you were, you wouldn't be cheating me out of disgusting chocolate candies." 

"Shows how much you know," Clint said, unwrapping one and popping it in his mouth. Clint was a goddamn disaster though, and he didn't get all of the foil off before he ate it. Kate didn’t bother to tell him. 


End file.
